Alone No More
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: One-Shot "Why do you care if I'm sad, brat?" "Cause you're my daddy and I love you, I don't want you to be sad." Just a cute little moment between father and daughter. R&R.


**So, this was just a little story that I've had in my head for a LONG time now. It really popped into my mind when I saw this picture over at DA **** darkangeloflov. /favourites /47239356? offset=2160#/d4hh1gl **** And it just floated around until I though I was going to scream, so I decided that I was going to write it. It's just a short, sweet moment between father and daughter, and I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z.**

He often wondered how his life had gotten to this point. This was not where he saw himself twenty years ago. But then again, twenty years ago he had been a different man. He had been a ruthless man, a killer; a bronzed skinned demon that lived in the nightmares of countless men across the universe. The mention of his name could strike fear into the hearts of those twice his size.

And yet, it hand been a little human female that brought him to his knees, acting like her compliant puppy. At first he hated it. He couldn't stand the thought that a woman with barely any ki of her own to speck of could control him with just a look or a touch. So he had rebelled against it. He fought her tooth and nail, day in and day out, never giving her a moment's peace. He pushed all thoughts of her into the back of his mind as he trained in the gravity room, yet somehow she found a way to break free and invade his every waking moment.

Then she had informed him that she was with child. It was not ideal news. He had no plans of becoming a father and just because she had been stupid enough to get pregnant didn't mean he was going to play 'daddy'. He had wanted nothing to do with the child.

Looking back on his action now, how he had fled into space to escape the woman and her brat, he felt ashamed. What honorable man ran away from his family? It might not have been what he was looking for at the time, but he should have known better.

It had taken the death of his son from the future to finally show him what it was he wanted in life. He wanted the woman, and he wanted his son. The rest of the damn planet could have fallen into the depths of hell for all he cared, he just wanted his family.

In the seven years between the defeat of Cell and the rise of Buu, he had learned to love his family, even if he never said the words out loud. He had married the woman and raised his son to be honorable, like he should have been raised.

Then came Babidi. The little insect looking creature had found the bit of darkness left in his soul and brought it out to awaken his fathers monstrous creation, Buu; and he had let it happen. The darkness in him was too much to resist, and the idea of finally taking his revenge against Kakarrot was too good to pass up. So he let him take over his mind, and he died for his foolishness.

Even the evil still left inside of him was not strong enough to make him forget the love he felt for his family, and if he died saving them, then so be it. It had been his mistake in the first place, no matter how strongly he felt the need to win over Kakarrot, he should have never given into Babidi.

His third chance at life had given him a new purpose. The desire to defeat Kakarrot had died with him the second time, but it had not returned with him when he was resurrected. It was like suddenly there was a weight lifted from his chest, and he didn't feel the need to be the absolute strongest in the universe. The happy tears and absolute love he found on his wife and son's faces when he had come back was enough. After almost eleven years on Earth, he had finally found his home.

The passion he had shared with his woman that night could never be rivaled. It was like they had rediscovered one another, after being missing for an eternity.

And nine months later, he found himself a father again.

The birth of his daughter was life changing. He loved both of his children equally, but there was something about his little girl that made his heart flutter when he looked at her. He had been terrified at first that he was going to hurt her somehow. She looked so small and fragile when she was born, but his wife had once again found the words to reassure him that he would not hurt the tiny bundle she held in her arms. Bra was Bulma's little doppelgänger, from the tuff of blue hair that adorned her small head, to the bright blue eyes that looked at him curiously the first time she saw him.

It had definitely been love at first sight.

To this day, he still couldn't understand how the Gods had saw fit to bless him with the people in his life. Nothing in his past suggested that he deserved any of the happiness he had felt over the last few decades, but he was not about to waste it.

He looked to the left of him and over to his now five year old daughter, as she picked seashells from the sand. His son had left to stay at Kakarrot's house, to be with his youngest brat, and his wife had been stressed out all day over some business merger that was being tied up by some big wig that was demanding more money from her company. He had decided that Bulma needed some time alone to deal with the man, so he bundled Bra up in a winter coat and flew her down to the coastline. The child loved the beach. It didn't matter that it was winter and freezing out, the sound of the surf and the smell of the salty sea air never failed to bring a squeal of delight from her. She walked back and forth across the sand, careful to avoid the waves that crashed into the shore, looking for seashells that caught her eye, and collecting them in a little red bucket she held in her right hand.

He stood on a small rock formation watching her, and wondering again how he had ended up at this point in his life. He looked out over the sea at the storm clouds that were starting to roll in and sighed. He hated days like this when his mind started to wonder. He looked up at the sky as a gust of wind hit him, causing him to tighten the red scarf he was wearing (a birthday gift from his daughter) around his neck. Nightfall was near and he was hoping to catch a glimpse of his home world, even though the clouds seemed to want to prevent him from doing so. It had existed so many light years away from this little mud ball planet that it's light was still shining bright, even though it had been destroyed almost forty years ago.

Sometimes he told himself that they were all still there, his people, living out their days free from the slavery that Frieza had put them under so long ago. He could imagine that he had fallen in love and decided to stay here, but his race was alive and well.

It was times like this he felt more alone then ever.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" The voice of his daughter pulled him out of his melancholy thoughts, and he found her standing next to him, bucket full of shells and looking at him curiously.

"Nothing, little one, just thinking."

"Well, you shouldn't do that, cause it makes you look sad." How long has she been standing there? Had he been so far gone that he didn't even notice her presents next to him? And how had she learned to read him so well? It must have been a trade from her mother.

"Why do you care if I'm sad, brat?" She slipped her small hand inside his much larger one and held onto his finger for dear life. Her eyes bore into his as she spoke.

"Cause you're my daddy and I love you. I don't want you to be sad." It never ceased to amaze him every time one of them spoke those words. In the sixteen years he had been with Bulma, he had never once uttered them, though she told him almost every day. His children were no different. They often spoke of their love for him, and never expected the words back.

But with his little girl, it was different. Maybe it was because she looked so much like Bulma, maybe it was because she was so small next to him, or maybe it was because his icy heart had finally finished thawing after all these years; but whatever the reason, he smiled down at his youngest and picked her up, hugging her close to him and burying his nose in her hair as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"I, I love you too, Bra." She pulled back from his neck and smiled at him. This was the first time she had ever heard those words come out of her daddy's mouth. She knew he loved her anyway, but it was nice to hear it. She planted a small kiss on his nose.

"Come now, lets get home and eat. I'm sure your mother is wondering where we are by now." She nodded and he made sure she held onto her bucket tight as he took off into the air.

It had taken him a long, long time, but he was finally where he was supposed to be. His life before them had been hell, but it had been worth every second of pain to wined up where he was now. He had a wife that loved him no matter what mood he was in, and children that loved him unconditionally, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had friends in the Z fighters has well.

He wasn't alone anymore, and he would ever have to be again.

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
